


The White Raven

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, whouffaldi, winged!12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Clara Oswald, a rebellious human time traveler, has once again caught herself in a deal she didn't read the terms and conditions for. The deal, although quite beneficial to her, results in getting a chronolock tattooed right at the back of her neck. Due to this condition, she avoids every type of bird, especially raven, she sees. Although, this is no ordinary chronolock, as it is bonded to the White Quantum Shade, the White Raven, who is no ordinary creature. He is actually quite humanoid, with the only thing making him look remotely bird-esque is his wings, which are always invisible to most.But Clara Oswald doesn't quite fall into the category of 'most.'So, as the chronolock counts down, the White Raven prepares to collect his soul, but he finds himself unwilling to do what he must.





	1. Sleazy Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are. Let's see if I'll actually finish this story. Judging by the fact I haven't even cracked 'The Biography of Clara Oswald' open yet, that probably means this one may not end up finishing. We'll see.
> 
> I based this one off of whouffalditrash on tumblr, who gave a pretty interesting prompt that I will not give any sort of justice to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara makes a deal she doesn't know the full extent of.

The best describing phrase for Clara Oswald would be, 'she gets what she wants, no matter what the cost.' That, in itself, was a dangerous mindset to have, but dangerous never dissuaded the young woman as she took her seat across an influential figure she had quite the experience with, Lady Me, or at least her old name, Ashildir. Lady Me, she was a bit of a mixed bag in terms of emotions, as she was a seasoned time traveler, just like Clara, but Lady Me was less of a rebellious spirit. Clara had come in contact with the other time traveler many times during her adventures, but they stuck to acquaintances.  

"Lady Me, I didn't think I'd see you for awhile." Clara greeted, glancing to the side as she spoke. She saw a young man, looking down at his feet, looking to be wearing 21st century clothing. Lady Me often came alone to anything, much preferring to do things by herself, so seeing him was an oddity. Before she could even question it, Lady Me addressed her back.

"Miss Oswald, I didn't think you would require my services so soon, especially after your ship went to...quite the lengths last we met." Lady Me responded with hospitality, but it was quite strained. "And on a time like this. I'm quite busy, you know. I have to be back to 21st century Earth for him." She pointed to the young man to the side.

"And what did he do?" Clara inquired and the young man did his best not to say a word, shuffling from side to side.

"Committed murder." Lady Me offered as an exclamation. This seemed to stir something in the young man, as he took a step forward. Clara noted how young he really was, as his eyes didn't hold any malice. He couldn't have killed anyone, he'd never hurt a fly. She had seen being who had killed others and that was not how they looked; terrified and most certainly not perplexed.

"I didn't kill him!" The young man suddenly proclaimed, "Lady Me, you know I didn't and I can't die, Jen is going to be without a father for our child and I-," a glare from Lady Me silenced the young man. He went back to his original spot and looked away. Clara couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt towards the young man. Clara grew up without a mother, so she could just imagine what this young man's child would go through with a single parent.

"Anyway, I assume you have my credits?" Lady Me requested of Clara, unhinged by the sudden outburst of her prisoner. Clara dug into her bag and took out several stacks of credits, to which she had been saving for quite sometime from doing many different jobs. Some were strange and others were human in nature, like a barmaid or a governess. Lady Me looked at the stacks and frowned. Clara looked at Lady Me's frown. She never frowned, her lips were usually pursed.

"That isn't what we promised." Clara stared at Lady Me, confused. 

"You had told me fifty thousand credits in the call." Clara said calmly, "For the vortex manipulator that can be used ten times." 

"No, I had told you a hundred thousand." Lady Me responded, "Did you not hear properly?"

"That's not fair, Lady Me." 

"Vortex manipulators are hard to come by, Miss Oswald. I had thought you were aware of this." 

"Yeah, sure, but a hundred thousand? That's highway robbery." Clara said, crossing her arms. She had expected something like this to happen, as Lady Me was never really fair sometimes. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared enough to be able to counter it. If she had to double her earnings, she'd have to work for another several years, something she just was sick of.

"You either have my other fifty thousand or there's no deal." Lady Me responded, lips pursed. Clara had to think fast. She had to collect ship parts from other parts of the universe and a vortex manipulator would make it much easier. She had to act. She looked to the young man in the corner. Perhaps she could...?

"What are you punishing him with?" Clara asked Lady Me, pointing a thumb to the young man. Lady Me raised an eyebrow.

"Chronolock. I have promised the White Raven something and because he broke the rules, I am using him as a catalyst." Lady Me explained, "Now, what does he have to do with your lack of fifty thousand credits?" A Chronolock. She had only heard of one person having a chronolock, with the time counting down, but at least, they lived. She could probably get herself out of it. That's what she did after all.

"I'll take his punishment." Lady Me raised an eyebrow, "Please, Lady Me, I need the vortex manipulator. I've been stuck here for who knows how long." Clara said, "Besides, he's about to have a family."

"You want to take his punishment? A Chronolock?" Lady Me said, 

"Yes. Just let me have the vortex manipulator." Clara was practically begging, but she noticed that Lady Me seemed to be mulling over the idea.

"Miss...Clara, is it? Don't do this. I don't think you should." The young man said, shaking his head.

"You're going to die if I don't help you. I seriously think you need to reevaluate your options here." Clara said, laughing softly, "What's your name?"

"Rigsy." He responded.

"You could build a legacy, Rigsy, if you continue to live. I've risked my life before. I can probably get myself out of it." Clara smiled softly. She turned back to Lady Me, who seemed to have made her decision already.

"Alright, I approve of this. Stupid as it is." Clara smiled, but she knew there was more. "However, you must return to Trap Street before your time is up."

"Trap Street?"

"I am the mayor of that street."

"A mayor? Last I heard you were something quite more than that. You're downgrading, aren't you?"

"Hardly. This street is special, but I don't have the time to explain it." Lady Me motioned for Rigsy to come forward. "Turn around." Rigsy did as he was told, revealing a four digit number in white ink. 2001. Clara brought her hand onto the number, to which white gas seemed to seep off the number until it wasn't there anymore and went to her neck. She touched her neck and felt a slight burning. 

"That's it then?" Clara asked.

"Twenty hours for you to do what you wish with this. Might want to stray away from birds though, they don't like people with the White Raven's touch." Lady Me tossed the vortex manipulator to Clara. She caught it clumsily and looked to where Rigsy and Lady Me once stood, to which they disappeared. Clara looked to the worn out vortex manipulator, the clunky thing. Ten uses, twenty hours. 

Did she really just take the deal? She didn't have a plan. No plan, but she was Clara Oswald. She'd figure something out, she had to. 


	2. Doctor, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Raven now has his target, but the intrigue around her...it was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I’ll update more soon!

He watched as the human- Clara, took the deal. Stupid, he thought, stupid. Humans with their pudding brains, they really don’t know what they’re doing. She was such a fool to take that contract, but he supposed be shouldn’t complain. A soul was a soul. He should be excited, as it was going to increase his life, but he didn’t really see it as a good thing.

”Awe, no fun. You got to her first. Thought you were too slow for this type of work now.” A voice from behind surprised him and he whipped around, finding the Black Raven, also known as his most irritating archenemy, Missy. She tucked her dark wings and wrapped her humanoid body in a blazer. The Doctor rolled his eyes, his own hoodie keeping his beautiful white wings covered. 

”It was my contract to begin with.” He responded gruffly, watching as Clara examined her numbers in print. “You have no jurisdiction to be here. Don’t you have other things to do, since you’re the Quantum Darkness?” Missy rolled her eyes. 

“I prefer Mistress of Darkness, but anyway, can’t I just be here? I’m not here to hurt you, Doctor.” The Doctor glared at her in return. It took Missy a moment to crack, “Fine. I know her, or at least, know of her. She’s not your average contract. Different, I suppose is the best word for Miss Oswald.”

”Different how?” He questioned.

”That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Missy looked towards the window, where Clara was looking through a notebook of options. “You’ll never find a soul quite like hers, I’d say.” 

“I have a feeling you’re only trying to intrigue me.” The Doctor grumbled, “I just need to wait my twenty hours and-“

”And?” A short sigh escaped the Doctor’s lips. Missy was attempting to anger him.

”I’ll get her soul-“

”But?” 

“But, I need to talk to her and get to know her. You know this already.” The Doctor chided as he watched Clara find the first person she wanted to see with her vortex manipulator. The Doctor didn’t necessarily want to speak to this Clara, but he supposed that in order to get his soul, he had to do it. It was a strange way of doing so, as it only resulted in his hearts raging. Last time someone issued a contract with him, it was to a couple by the name of Amy and Rory. Despite the fact that he had many great memories with them, he had to take their souls anyway. It was a bitter reminder that it was how he continued to live his fruitless immortal life, claiming souls with each contract. It was why his appearance had changed rapidly; he had stopped collecting souls for awhile after their death, but because the contract had been made, he had no choice but to obide by it.

”Yes, I do, but it’s always nice to hear it from you. It’s funny to listen to you have it the hard way. I just have to swoop in and-“ Missy slammed her fist into her palm, “the soul is mine.” Missy on the other hand, didn’t have to do the heartbreak. It made her less apathetic and she had a bottomless hunger for souls, but it had a downside, as her contracts could only be made by the foulest of people, while his could be made by anyone with the right connections. 

“Did you come here just to annoy me, or was there a proper purpose?” The Doctor finally asked, irritated by her words. 

“The latter, but the former is all the time.” She winked, then poked his side playfully as he didn’t show emotion towards her jokes. “Look, Doctor, I just wants to see your latest contract. That’s all.”

”That’s all?” He asked, to which Missy nodded. The Doctor didn’t trust her, but he supposed he had no other choice. She was the only other Quantom Raven besides himself, so he didn’t have too much of a choice when it came to talking to her.

”Yes, do I have to repeat myself? Jeez.” Missy rolled her eyes. 

“Missy-“ 

“Hurry, your contract is going away.” Missy said as Clara typed in coordinates into her vortex manipulator, leaving nothing more than air as she pressed enter. The Doctor sighed yet again, banishing away to follow his dear contract. 

Missy smiled, taking out her universal phone and dialing a number in. Two rings and the person on the other end answered. Missy spoke before the other person could, “I have to say, pairing him up with Miss Oswald was a brilliant idea. She was definitely desperate for that vortex manipulator...” She murmured into the phone, “He’ll definitely do it now, if Amy and Rory weren’t enough for his hearts. Mmhmm. Goodbye.” Missy put her phone away, chuckling to herself. She was sure of it now, it wasn’t too long until then. 


End file.
